The Moonlight Howl Documentary
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: The Moonlight Howl! A place where a male or female wolf can live thier fantasies. A wolf named Jean Ross is documenting what is going on in this place Another form of taking request but with Ocs from everyone. Application on profile. This rated M for a reason; mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

My OCs:

Jean Ross- A silver female wolf with blue eyes and silver mane(hair). She is about 5'11, weighs about 145. She is wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She is doing a documentary about a place called the Moonlight Howl

Stella Mcfield-A black wolf with green eyes and black mane(hair). She is 6'3, weighs about 180. She always wears a shirt and jeans around the place with a cowgirl hat that says Boss on it. She is now in charge of the Moonlight Howl, but she used to be a working girl alongside Eve a long time ago until she inherited the place.

 **Jean's POV**

My name is Jean Ross. I am making a documentary on a place called The Moonlight Howl. A place where male wolves and(sometimes) females come to a place to have fun with the working girl wolves that live there. There are many girls that work here, but I'm going to be interviewing the first five wolves that the manager of the house, Stella Mcfield, has allowed me to talk to at the moment.

 **Eve's interview**

Can you tell me your name?

Yes! My name is Eve Williams; my stage name is G.I. Eve.

From what I've heard, You and Stella have know each other for years; I've heard you two were the first wolves to start working here when this placed opened, correct?

Yes! Jean and I used to work as a team when her mother was the manager of this place. We used to be called the Busty Cops Eve and Jean. We were the talk of the house back then until I left for a while.

Why did you leave?

I wanted to live a normal life outside the house. We can leave here anytime we want and I left just because of wanting to do something other than have guys bang me; I've had some experiences with girls too, but it was more fun with just guys.

This may sound like a touchy subject and you are free to not answer this, but do you have any kids?

No! While I think I would make a great mother, I choose not to have any since I think my personality wouldn't fully adapt to being a proper mother that my children deserve. However, there are two wolves that work here that I sometimes consider my own daughters; their names are Kate and Lilly.

 **Kate's Interview**

So how old are you Kate?

I'm 21; you have to be 18 and older to work here.

How long have you been working here?

For 2 whole years now. I came here to pay off my college debt the second best way I knew how; the first way wasn't hiring.

What exactly is the first way?

That's my secret.

So, your stage name is Professor Kate?

Yeah! I earned it from Eve's sex ed test that she gives all the girls who start out working here; the only reason I got it because I got a 100 on a test filled with 500 questions. Don't bother asking how she gave a test with 500 questions but it was easy for me to do it.

So you had to take a test to get into this place?

Yeah! From what I've heard, they not only want us to be knowledgeable but they don't want us to be reckless in working here. Me and my friend Lilly had to get at least a 400/500 to get into this place along with some medical information from doctors that we had to give in order to work here.

 **Lilly's interview**

So Lilly, you and Kate have been friends since college. While Kate has told me that she is using this place to make money for college, are you doing this for the same thing?

Yes….and No! Yes, I'm using it to pay off some college debt. However, I do it just to show off my body in a manner that is little different than normal circumstances. At first I was nervous coming working here, it even got me the stage name Shy Lilly, but as I got into it, learned from the other girls, and had fun with it, I began to enjoy it; I even got self defense lessons here.

You got a self defense lessons here; who taught you?

Princess did!

Princess!? Is that her real name of her stage name?

I asked her the same thing when I arrived here and you won't believe the answer I got.

 **Princess's Interview**

It's both my stage name and my real name.

How come your legal name is Princess?

I don't know my parents wanted to be creative; they thought I should be called Terra at one point but that didn't work, so they name me Princess. I'll admit that it took some time for wolves to get used to the name, but I never really minded it that much.

So you teach the girls who work here self defense?

Yes! While this place is safe and has a lot of cameras for our own safety, I still think it's necessary for us to be able to defend ourselves just in case any creeps come here and try to take advantage of us.

So what brought you here?

I do it because I like the money it brings in. If anything, I can become a secret millionaire after so many idiots pay me to mate with them.

Don't you have to be nice to your customers?

Please, not every girl who works here is all nice and kind to the customers. Some customers like us to be mean and even show off a dark aspect of us working girls. Being all sweet and kind is good, but it isn't for me; that's something that my friend Daria is.

 **Daria's Interview**

Nice to meet you Jean.

Nice to meet you too Daria. So are you really blind? Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that.

Don't worry, everyone has had that reaction when they first met me, especially when they heard I wanted to work here. Even though I'm blind, my other senses are stronger.

So why are do you work here?

I work here for charity. I use most of the money I get from this to charity organizations.

Isn't there an easier way to do that?

There is, but I want to do it this way. Most of my money goes to wolves with disabilities, homeless, and pup hospitals. I always put my earnings under another name each time since I don't feel like giving them my name.

So what's your stage name?

Mine is the Blind Maiden. Princess gave it to me when she taught me how to defend myself. While she may have given me a stage name, I had to have it officiated by Ms. Stella.

 **Stella's interview**

Yes, I officiate the stage names. While each girl earns their own stage name by their actions, another working girl, or even by the customers, it has to be officiated by me; it's tradition for the boss to officiate the stage name of any girls and once you have it you stick with it for as long as you live.

I see! So you used to work as a working girl alongside Eve?

Yes! After she left and I became the boss of this place, our duo had to break up. The boss isn't allowed to mate with any of the customers; it's just a policy that's been put into place. I'll admit that I miss it sometimes, but other wolves can take care of it. At the very least, I'm glad Eve came back to help teach some of the new girls that come here; there are others, but they aren't as good as she is.

What made you come to this place and be apart of all this?

That's something I don't feel like answering right now. I'm not going to tell you my secrets and why I do what I do just yet.

 **Jean's POV**

I've met some very interesting women here. While I have only met five, Stella tells me that I have a lot of wolves to interview and learn about their experience. If I'm going to get what I need for my documentary, then I'm going to have to get to know as many, if not all, women who work here as possible.

 **Well to give you all an idea of what this is it's me making another attempt with Alpha and Omega lemons but I'm doing something a little different; the difference being I'm doing something with Ocs that I can come up with and what you all would like to send me. In a way this is me taking request, but in a different environment so to speak. I will put the application on my profile. There are two applications: Working Wolves and Customers.**

 **The Working Wolves are all females since only females work at the Moonlight Howl. However, the customers can be male or female. Like I said, this is me reviving my taking request thing but in a different way.**

 **Also, I won't be writing male on male pairings; I have nothing against homosexual men , I just don't know how to write that and I can't imagine how to write that. I also won't be writing vore, defication gore, or futa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jean's POV**

The next morning, I came back to the Moonlight Howl with all my equipment and notebooks. Stella told me that she got all the girls permission to be filmed. However, the customers will be given an advanced notice about this and they will decide if they would like to be filmed or not. While there are other cameras in the different rooms, the ones I need for the open space area/living room needed to be set up. During my setup, I ran into Eve, or G.I. Eve as she liked to be called. She told me that I might get a better understanding of what they do here if I joined in on the work; I told her that I wasn't interested.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. G.I. Eve told me that the customers are here. I headed to one of the rooms that Stella said that I could use to monitor what is going on. As I was watching what was going on, I saw the routine. The girls would line up, introduce themselves to the customers, the customers would look at the wolves, and the customers headed into another room to make their decisions. G. told me that the customers go there to order what's on the menu.

Since they've seen which girl was there at the line up, they could pick who they wanted to spend their time/money on; the max they can pick is three girls. They then filled out what they want, give it to the announcer, and then wait for the girls to surround them and they head to the bar to talk things out; it's first come first serve, that's why most customers make sure to have their choices all ready by the time they get here (except newcomers). They have some fun at the bar first, drink for a while, talk, and then head to the bedroom(s) for sex.

While I was in the room, I watched as the customers, mostly males, were really getting into it. I only watched the ones that had a customer fill out a consent form to be recorded for my documentary. I picked out the best images and reactions from each room and took out the ones that didn't really stand out to me. As I continued to work, G.I. Eve came in.

So how are things going so far?

Fine! Thanks to all the customers and the girl's consent, I should have a lot for what my documentary needs on the first day. Shouldn't you be out there?

No, not yet; my appointment hasn't arrived yet. I just came here to get changed into this; it's my favorite lingerie. I call it the Star Spangled Gal Lingerie, mainly due to its red, white and blue colors and the stars in the tit area and on my panties.

You said you had an appointment right; I didn't know you could be reserved like that.

Of course! They can do that on our website; however, you have to reserve a month in advance. By the way, the customer I'm serving today is someone that I'm sure you'll want to have in your documentary; his name is Humphrey Daniels and he is our best customer.

What do you mean?

Humphrey Daniels is a young rich wolf who is the son of a wealthy technology expert and computer developer. He comes here twice a month and I've heard he is very good at what he does.

So this is your first time with him?

Yes, which I'm surprised since his regulars are either Kate, Lilly, Reba, Janice, or Princess. I'm surprised that he picked me this time; maybe he wanted to try out an older wolf this time. I can't say I blame him since a lot of wolves would pay to have my ass.

Are you sure this wolf would want to be interviewed or on camera for this; won't that tarnish his family's reputation.

Please darling, there have been a lot of customers who are way higher that come here and run the risk of embarrassing themselves and/or their families. He won't mind.

* * *

 **Humphrey's Interview**

So Humphrey, you're a regular to the Moonlight Howl?

You bet! What can I say, I love having sex in this place. I could easily get a girl out in the real world, but here I can live out fantasies that none of my previous girlfriends would never do.

I've been told that you've been seeing certain women here in particular. However, you're trying someone different. Why the sudden change?

I wouldn't call it a change. To be honest, if I could have my way, I want to have sex with all these sexy women. However, I focus on my fantasies first and use the money I have based on what is allowed.

What fantasy are you fulfilling with G.I. Eve?

I'm fulfilling two fantasies in one: the milf fantasy and the shower intercourse.

* * *

At the bar, Humphrey and Eve were drinking some beer; they've had 4 glasses so far. As they were drinking, Eve got on his lap and made out with him for a bit.

Trust me when I say that there is more where that came from.

I'm looking forward to it. I have high hopes for you G.I. Eve; you better be ready for me. From what I've been told, you're really good.

Who did you hear that from?

Kate and Lilly!

Let me tell you something Humphrey: those two, like most of the girls here, learned everything from me. Believe me when I tell you this: you ain't seen nothin yet once you do me.

Why don't we head to the bedroom and get things started; or should I say, let's hit the shower.

* * *

The two left the bar and headed to Eve's room; her room has a king size bed, velvet sheets and pillows, pictures of Eve in her younger years, medals on the wall, and one bathroom with a big shower. As part of Humphrey's fantasy, Eve went into the shower first. He wanted to watch her bathe first then join in.

In the bathroom, Eve began stripping her lingerie off and turning on the shower; she then walked into the shower. She grabbed some soap and began rubbing it all over her body; she was especially rubbing her soap on her breast. Humphrey was watching from outside the bathroom as he began to jerk off from watching Eve touch herself while bathing. As Eve is bathing, she looked at Humphrey seductively; she told Humphrey to come in and join her. Humphrey took off all of his clothes, got into the shower, and he and Eve began to make out with each other.

In the shower, Humphrey pinned Eve to the wall of the shower and still made out with her. Eve loved having Humphrey's mouth inside of hers that her face already turned red from it. He then placed his paw on her tits and began twisting them for a bit and then squeezing her breast afterwards. The sensation Eve was getting from this made her cum all too quickly that she felt embarrassed and aroused at the same time that she almost felt numb in her entire body. "Wow! You must really know how to touch a woman." Eve told Humphrey. "I have my ways. Now how about you get on your knees and suck on my cock."

Humphrey told Eve after giving Eve another passionate kiss. Eve did what Humphrey told her to do and started to suck on Humphrey's cock. As she sucked on his cock, Humphrey was pinned to the wall while the water from the shower head was hitting him. At the same time, he was panting from having Eve's mouth all over his cock. "Oh G.I. Eve take deeper" Humphrey told Eve while placing his paws on her head and making her suck on his cock even further. Eve continued to suck on his cock until she made him cum in her mouth; she took it all in and almost swallowed it all.

Humphrey then had Eve get on the wall, he got on his knees, and he started to get in her pussy; he immediately began licking it. Once he began licking her, Eve was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from his licks; she even began squeezing her breast from the intensity. "Oh Humphrey, I can feel your warm and wet tongue surging through my body; I don't think my body can take much more of this" Eve told him as she continued to pant. Humphrey continued to to suck on her until she finally climaxed in his face.

Eve then laid on the ground, Humphrey got on top of her, placed his cock inside of her pussy, and began thrusting in her with all his might while looking straight at her. As he was thrusting with all of his might, he and Eve made out with each other at the same time, while letting out moans of pleasure and ecstasy. "I can feel your huge cock inside of me; you're really big for your age Humphrey" Eve told Humphrey while moaning. "And you're really tight in there Eve; I love it. You are so going on my list of wolves to take home for the holidays and I'm making you one of my regulars" Humphrey told her while he continued to thrust inside of her. This continued as the water from the shower head kept getting them wet and as the steam of passion from mating made them both sweat. This went on until Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum; he took out his cock and sprayed all of his fluids all over Eve's face and stomach. Once she took in all that she wanted, the two made out for one final time; this lasted for almost 30 minutes

* * *

 **Eve's Interview**

The girls were right about Humphrey. I can tell you right now I want him to come back again and take me for another ride; I want him to take me home so badly, even for a young wolf such as himself I could go a few more rounds with him.

* * *

 **Humphrey's Interview**

For an older wolf, Eve is pretty good; she's officially going on my list of girls I might take home for the holidays.

* * *

 **Kate's Interview**

He took me home for the holidays two years ago. If you have the right money and our consent, you can take us home for a week; there is a holiday special that allows you take us away for three weeks. I'll be honest, I thought Humphrey was annoying at first; but, her is a sweet talker and a good lover at the same time. Maybe in some other life we could have been together, but he would really have to do something big to really win my heart; he's only won my body.

* * *

 **Lilly's Interview**

He's not my type, but he's still pretty good in the bedroom. I especially loved how his paws massaged me that one time her brought me home with him; I just wish he had more muscles, since I'm into wolves with a lot of muscle.

* * *

 **Jean's POV**

I tried to get in touch with Princess, Reba, and Janice in order to get their opinions about Humphrey, but they were busy. Princess was torturing a customer of hers in the dungeon room of the club; Reba and Janice were entertaining some bachelors with their double trouble routine. I'll keep my eye out for Humphrey since he seems to be a customer that I would like to add in more of my documentary. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to some wolves named Rave, stage name Mystic, and Juli Gleam, stage name Crystal Maiden; both of them interest me because they are college students.

 **Well this is the second chapter of this story. I hope you like it. The one that requested this pairing of Humphrey and Eve was Porcupain. The next chapter will be about two Ocs that I go from Enenra and Porcupain. The submission for OC working wolves and customers are still open and you can send me a request for a pairing too.**


End file.
